<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Saranghaja! by oubaitoori</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944817">Saranghaja!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubaitoori/pseuds/oubaitoori'>oubaitoori</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winner (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6YearsWithWINNER_WriterCircle, Alternate Universe, Bromance, Fiction, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oubaitoori/pseuds/oubaitoori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The #6YearsWithWINNER_WriterCircle fic.<br/>Saranghaja talks about 17 August, the day WINNER was supposed to celebrate their anniversary. It was the day WINNER planned to meet over good food and even though they had all promised not to bring any surprise to the dinner meeting... everyone prepared something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino, Kim Jinwoo/Lee Seunghoon/Song Minho | Mino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Saranghaja!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saranghaja!</p><p>Mino pushed the recording button and sat down in front of the camera cross-legged. His orange feline royalty friend Jhonny spotted him at the door and trotted hurriedly into his arms, as he thought about what to say for his video message to his members. The video message was not scripted, nor was it foreplanned by the other members. Mino even wondered if he was just recording to keep these words to himself. He was, after all, the last person to keep secrets, and even if he did, Jinu and Hoony were always there to expose his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“ Hey, it’s me.<br/>
I recorded this, in case I find myself crying so much later. You know, I always cry at things like birthdays, anniversaries… I cry all the time. Remember how Seungyoon had to record my birthday surprise all over again for the ICs because I cried so badly at the first take? He started nagging and Jinu-hyung wiped my tears with his shirt and then Seunghoon-hyung re-lit the candles and… I had to act surprised again. Yeah. I thought that I should record something when I am still not… tearing up. I did not prepare what to say so everything is going to be in bits and pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Happy anniversary to our friendship.<br/>
It has been six years! When we first became WINNER on that stage, I never thought we would last that long. The thing was, I was angry minutes before the result announcement with Jinu-hyung when he said he dropped my phone backstage and the screen cracked. Haha. Certainly, the cracked screen stopped mattering to me when it was announced that we would be debuting together.</p><p> </p><p>Jinu-hyung did apologise again and again that night. He took the phone for repairs the next day and bought us all food, remember? The hyung who always got lost in cities, approached our stylist noona for directions to the repair shop! The noona said he took 45 minutes to get out of the train station. Eventually, she went down to assist him! He made reservations for that jjampong restaurant too, remember! We were all so surprised that he was buying us dinner. Even Seunghoon-hyung said that it was rare Jinu found a legit restaurant that served decent food. I remembered that day so much.</p><p> </p><p>That’s Jinu-hyung. He always does the sweetest things and gives it to you softly...and gently.</p><p>That was six years ago. He’s still pretty much the same old hyung to me. He is always watching over us quietly. He knows exactly when we are suffering and he comes up to us to cheer us on.</p><p> </p><p>Jinu-hyung, I think I have said this so many times but… I love you.<br/>
You are the best hyung in the entire universe.</p><p> </p><p>Oh? What are all these again… Argh damn, I am crying. Hold on! Let me go get tissues…</p><p> </p><p>(A very long pause)</p><p>(A lot of sniffling in the background)</p><p> </p><p>Where was I? Oh, right.</p><p>Truth be told, WINNER bickers a lot.<br/>
Yeah, WINNER fights all the time. I get it, right. Why am I saying this for the anniversary?</p><p> </p><p>We quarrel so much that the people around us are constantly amazed at how we are still together despite the harsh things we say to one another. We argue over the most trivial things - from the missing instant ramyeon packets in the cabinet to the bottle of shampoo that had not been refilled for three days and was constantly diluted with water. We fight when our pets fight. Sometimes, we don’t even apologise to one another. Seunghoon-hyung will just come up to me and act like nothing has happened. Jinu-hyung will just tell me, “It’s okay. Let us move on,”; Seungyoon just sits very close to me and wait for me to talk about it.</p><p>We curse and we swear the ugliest words out of frustration. Remember how we fought so much over the Everyday album that we stopped talking for three days? The other YG producers were so freaked out when Seunghoon-hyung walked out of the recording studio. In the middle of recording! They kept visiting us to see if we are all okay. We just would not give in to one another. We all just wanted the best for the album and because we all had different perspectives of what is best, we ended up disagreeing with one another.<br/>
<br/>
Remember how we eventually all went up to our sajangnim just to get the bonus songs on our Everyday tracklist? We could not get approval because Yang-sajangnim said our album was too melancholic as a comeback effort, and that we should all just write “happier and concert-friendly” songs. The part where Seunghoon-hyung said, “Raining and Have a Good Day should always be side by side!”? Just like how we reasoned to our sajangnim why Raining should be released, Seunghoon-hyung fought very hard for Have a Good Day. </p><p> </p><p>I am so thankful we kept fighting. Really.</p><p>Even up to this day, we are fighting. Seungyoon told me that I should release my solo album first because he wanted to rewrite four songs on his tracklist. He probably rewrote the album twice already. I remember sitting in the studio with him last October and we spoke about this. I argued with him so much over the order of our album releases but he decided on this arrangement so that WINNER remains constantly active and producing content for the fans until 2021. We all know how hard he has been working since 2020 began. Seungyoon-ah, thank you for working so hard. You can be so stubborn sometimes we cannot even reason with you but we all love you.</p><p><br/>
Please know that deep down in my heart, I love you!</p><p> </p><p>Today! We agreed to meet! Seunghoon-hyung says we are all going to meet one another as civilians, as brothers, as friends… and the most important rule of it all, we are NOT to mention anything about work. I hope he does not rant to us about that ridiculous colleague at work that gets him to run silly errands like buying lottery tickets. That’s like cheating, isn’t it? That’s him talking about work too! Seunghoon-hyung is like that. He is always contradicting his own rules. We all know he will have a good reason for that.</p><p> </p><p>We are supposed to just eat well and have nothing in our heads today! A healing dinner meeting. I know I will think about something in my head and start crying at some random point but hey, that’s the Mino you all are too familiar by now. The boy that cries at every single thing. This is probably why I am going to just record all of these and keep it somewhere. </p><p> </p><p>I guess, that’s it. The key to our teamwork. We fight. A LOT.</p><p>We keep fighting because we want to protect what we love. Us.</p><p> </p><p>Saranghaja, WINNER<br/>
(Let us love, WINNER)</p><p>Let us never stop fighting for ourselves, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Mino stood up and smiled at the choppy messages as he replayed the recording. He probably had much more to say to his members but it was all his brain could think up of at that time. He glanced at the piece of blank paper on his table and was wondering if he should paint an acrylic portrait instead.</p><p>Words would never suffice to describe his love for these three people. <br/>
Perhaps, a painting of a million words might do the job.</p><p>No...not quite.</p><p>To Mino, nothing comes close to summing up his true feelings for the team.<br/>
WINNER was, after all, that much of an immense existence to him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The #6YearsWithWINNER_WriterCircle fic!<br/>Saranghaja means "Let's love (one another)!" You hear WINNER say this a lot last year. </p><p>I will have the other members' one coming up really soon (when I am done sleeping haha)<br/>This is a work of fiction okay. I have strictly no idea what the members actually feel. I do not know them personally either. I am just writing based on the theme of "brotherhood", which was basically the theme for #6YearsWithWINNER_WriterCircle.</p><p>Allow me to get some sleep first before I continue with the rest.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>